lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jashin Saga
The Jashin Saga is a series of arcs created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4, it revolves around the antagonist individual known as Jashin. Part one took place in July 2014 (1071 in RP), part two and three took place in September 2015 (1105 in RP). Saga Part 1 - Jashin Arc (1071) During this arc, the seal that the original Supreme Kais used to seal Jashin away for as long as possible, had finally reached its limit and shattered, effectively freeing Jashin, on 1 July 1071. After Jashin was released from his imprisonment, he wanted to get revenge on the Supreme Kais for what they did to him and move forward with obtaining his goal as soon as possible. So, Jashin unleashed a horde of approximately 13 quintillion demons into the Universe (so that they could eradicate all life in it) and traveled to the Sacred World of the Kais himself. Once he arrived, Old Kai and Kibito Kai created an anti-Makaioshin barrier around the planet to protect themselves from Jashin. Jashin attacked the barrier and tried to teleport through it but it proved useless, but Jashin also felt the barrier slowly weakening. So he assumed it was only temporary and decided to go pay the Universe's "strongest" a visit so he could have some fun with them in the meantime until the barrier was down. After teleporting to Kami's Lookout on Earth, Jashin quickly confronted The Lookout Crew and engaged in a brief battle with them. Once Jashin had sensed that the barrier had weakened and shattered, he teleported to the Kais planet and quickly destroyed Old and Kibito Kai's physical bodies, but he captured their souls and sent them to the Demon Realm. He quickly proceeded to do the same to the other Kais and even King Yemma and his orges. It was then later on revealed that Jashin and his demon army had been wiping out all life on a Universal scale and started sending the souls of the deceased into the Demon Realm so that they would be preserved there while Jashin destroyed the current Universe and made a new one with the power he had obtained by killing all of the Kais and King Yemma. Afterwards, Jashin engaged in a massive and very long battle with SS, Kuzon, and Zion that determined the fate of the entire Universe. Kuzon Jr fought Jashin before Kuzon (who doesn't fight anymore anyway), having a good lead. But, KJ was spit on by Jashin and turned to stone, and blown away into the Demon Realm, and killed. The Kuz Clan watched in complete dispair. This angered Kuzon, who was about to enter the fight, but Kuzten demanded to fight to show off his power as a trained Super Saiyan 3. Kuzten tanked Jashin mostly through, until Jashin revealed the code, that he could only be effected and killed by evil techniques. So in the very end, Zion became Noiz and had managed to defeat Jashin by blasting him into his own reality-warping black hole with an evil attack, as a Supreme Super Saiyan God with 100% Spirit. Thus, killing Jashin and wiping him out of existence. However, Jashin's actions had started a chain of events that would be continued in the rest of The Jashin Saga. Everyone who fought appeared on the Lookout immediately after his defeat. Kuzon and Kuzten had time to think about what is happening. Suddenly, Eltrio appeared through a portal. He had been training. Ethan had died on Earth when Jashin destroyed it. Everyone talked things over. Part 2 - Meet Nucleus Arc (1105) The events of the Jashin Arc continued over 34 years later. During this part of the arc, Nucleus, an ultimate android created by Dr. Atom, Dr. Atom, Dr. Atom, and Dr. Atom surfaced and wrecked havoc on the universe by killing all of the kais and King Yenma. Causing the boundaries between the living universe and otherworld to collapse. Which resulted in the countless undead flooding the living universe while simultaneously opening up the demon realm. Allowing all of the demons to assist in the chaotic destruction and make matters even worse. Upon collecting all of the Supreme Dragon Balls , Nucleus summoned forth Supreme Black Smoke Shenron. He wished that seven individuals capable of single-handedly bringing down Universes 1 - 7 would appear and assist in Jashin's goals of Multiversal domination. Thus, Supreme Black Smoke Shenron created the Supreme Shadow Dragons and sent them all to each of the lower universes. Meanwhile, Nucleus and his clones would conquer Universes 8 - 12. Once all of the Universes are conquered and all of their inhabitants' souls have been collected and formed into gigantic soul orbs. All of those loyal to Jashin (Nucleus, his clones, and the Supreme Shadow Dragons) would all use the power of the countless souls to destroy the current Universes, merge together to form Jashin, and then together create a new Multiverse under his rule before moving onto the other Multiverses. Part 3 -Enter The Supreme Shadow Dragons Arc (1105) During this arc, the Lookout Crew traveled across Universe 7 - 1 in order to find and defeat all of the Supreme Shadow Dragons. The primary contributors were Zion, Kuzon Jr., Avallac'h, , Nami Minato (accompanied by an unconscious Sora Minato), , Mars, , Domon Kasshu, and Flandre Scarlet. During the long journey they encountered Natron Shenron, Oceana Shenron, Rampage Shenron, Nova Shenron, Eisa Shenron, Hazing Shenron, and Sin Shenron. However. all of the dragons except for Natron, had succeeded in gettng rid of all life in their respective Universes and amassing their souls into gigantic soul masses for Jashin's future use. This motivated the Lookout Crew to destroy the dragons even faster. Both individually and in small groups, they teamed up to take down each dragon in descending numerical order from the seventh to the first. KJ stayed in the sidelines after his fight destroying the first dragon, contributing energy. In the end, Sin Shenron absorbed the other supreme dragon balls and transformed into Supreme Omega Shenron. Single-handedly, Leogian, was able to overcome and overpower Supreme Omega Shenron and destroy him. Which resulted in the complete annihilation of the First Universe. Afterwards, all of the supreme dragon balls were collected and the crew returned to their own Universe, the seventh one. They decided to take a small break and stabilize the seventh universe before moving on to the eighth universe to find and defeat Nucleus. Part 4 - Prelude to the Final Battle Arc (1105) Once everyone was finished resting, the crew decided to head off to the Eighth Universe in search of Nucleus and his clones. Once they had arrived, they were directly confronted by Nucleus himself. Nucleus and Leogian decided to fight it out, with them appearing to be about equal. Eventually, Nucleus decided to self-destruct and take out all of Universe 8. Leogian and the others quickly returned to Universe 7 to avoid the explosion and were left unaware of what to do next. Shortly afterwards, a portal appeared before them all with Nucleus on the other side. Urging them all to come in to witness Jashin's resurrection. Although most of them initially refused due to being suspicious of Nucleus' true intentions. They all decided to follow Nucleus through the portal anyway. Once they had all gone through it, they were informed that they were now in the last Universe, Universe 12. Nucleus thanked the crew for having so much "fun" with them, specifically Leo. Before departing to merge his being with Jashin's reforming being that was now comprised of the power of nearly all of the beings in the Multiverse. Finally, after all this time, Jashin had fully resurrected more powerful than ever. Part 5 - The Final Battle Arc (1105) Once resurrected, Jashin gave the Lookout Crew and it's allies a choice. To either join him; in which they will be rewarded with their own individual Universe and complete dominance over it. Or fight against him and die an incredibly painful death. The crew decided to fight Jashin instead, and thus a long and climatic battle had begun. Jashin proved to powerful, having absorbed the power of nearly every being to ever exist in the Multiverse. Thus, the crew was forced to draw on the power of any other allies that they had in order to face Jashin. Hikari Minato, Nami Minato's father and Sora Minato's grandfather, had arrived on the scene. He proceeded to use his powers as the God of Saiyans to call forth any and all Saiyans who had ever existed in the Multiverse for assistance against the almighty Jashin. After long and exhausting beam struggle between Jashin and the Lookout Crew, their allies, and all of those that they had summoned to prevent the destruction of the Multiverse. Jashin was eventually defeated when Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta had created a Multiversal Spirit Bomb with the power of everyone there and used it directly against Jashin. Leading to Jashin's death and complete erasure from existence, completely annihilating Jashin and preventing him from ever resurrecting again. However, the Multiverse had been nearly completely destroyed in the battle leading to everyone's fade from existence. In order to stop it, the crew decided to call forth Supreme Shenron and ask him to wish back Universe 7 for the time being. They then decided to wish back each Universe per year using the Supreme Dragon Balls, and wish back even more using the power of the newly upgraded Namekian Dragon Balls. In the end, peace had been restored to the Multiverse, Jashin and his servants were defeated, and everything had returned to normal. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Sagas Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play